Smothered
by katieyellow
Summary: Set at the end of season 8, where Jimmy and Davis both survived. Chloe is getting attention from the wrong people but will an investigation gone wrong get her the guy she wants? Two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so first of all I would like to apologise to all the people who have me on author alert and are disappointed I haven't written a Naley story and just to let you know I am still writing for them but as with most fic's it takes me ages as I like finishing them before I post them so hopefully I will post some more Naley soon and I would recommend to anyone who watches or used to watch Smallville that they look at some Chloe/Oliver stories because there are some really great ones out there.**

**Ok so this is my first Chloe/Oliver story so as much positive and negative feed back as possible would be great.**

**The flashback's come from Hex, Eternal and around the time of Stilleto.**

Disclaimer - I own nothing, obviously.

* * *

**Smothered**

Chloe felt smothered and by the wrong people. Things had gone well, not brilliantly but well.

They had saved Davis the man while trapping Doomsday deep under ground, Jimmy had learnt Clark's alien secret and Clark had escaped the Doomsday fight unharmed. Lois was missing though, but they had leads, the legion ring Clark had been given was also missing and that was Lois' last known location so they were all working on it and confident they could get her back.

Chloe knew after everything that had been happening lately, her wedding gong wrong, her divorce and running away with Davis everything should seem a lot better now but it didn't.

Jimmy had told her he loved her again and he finally understood everything she had done and why and said he wanted them to be together again. She had hesitated though, weeks ago that's exactly what she wanted but now she gave him a lame excuse about not being able to until Lois was back and safe. He had agreed but was still around frequently offering help and support she hadn't asked for.

It was harder with Davis, he had killed people and no one was quite should what should be done.

He'd never asked to have Doomsday inside him and it was that which lead him to kill people to keep the beast at bay. He had offered to hand himself over to the police but opinion was divided and for now he was hiding out.

Chloe knew there were only two options he had to hand himself in or he had to leave, preferably somewhere far away and she would create a new identity for him. He seemed happy enough at the moment just hanging around helping where he could.

He seemed to have accepted that she would be back with Jimmy again soon, but when ever she looked at him he had that look in his eye, the one he always had where she was the centre of his universe and that unnerved her. She had hoped that with the removal of Doomsday that his feeling would dampen but she was uneasy that he still looked at her that way even though she felt she had done nothing to deserve it.

It was because of their constant attentions that she had left the flat that morning, the flat the three of them were sharing due to some arrangement that was never quite made clear to her why it was ideal.

On top of things settling down after the mess with Doomsday, The Green Arrow, Oliver, had been receiving death threats, little calling cards left on prostitutes mutilated dead bodies through out the city.

It was only through hacking into the police files Chloe had been able to access all of the messages on them. They had been various threats of killing him in different ways and apart from leads of how to get Lois back that's what she had been looking into.

Through different research and hacking she had found a supposed abandoned factory where the cards had been ordered from and she thought she'd go check it out.

She knew she probably shouldn't have gone alone but Clark had been unreachable, which was a common occurrence at the moment, Oliver it seemed had also mostly been avoiding her since she had disappeared with Davis and she was trying to get some space from Jimmy and Davis so she defiantly hadn't asked them.

Her back up story being that she was interested in buying the land for a business venture. It was 6am though so she was hoping and presuming no one would really be around. When she arrived she could tell the police had already been there, evidence of their clumsy searching.

She was just discreetly taking some pictures with her phone when a voice called out to her.

"Can I help you?" A tall, slightly balding chubby man asked.

"Hi, my names Grace Jones, I was actually just driving past this factory and thinking it would be great for one of my new ventures." Chloe said, reciting the lie she had practiced earlier.

The man smiled widely as Chloe started speaking which unnerved her.

"Oh well I'm the owner, it hasn't been a proper factory for about a decade now but I'm sure it could be fixed up again. Do you want to check out the rest of the factory there's only the back room?" He asked still smiling at her.

"Well actually I was just passing by I should really talk to my business partner first." Chloe said hoping she still looked as confident, this guy was creeping her out and her weird meter was going off the charts.

"Yeah sure let me just go get you my business card so you can set up a meeting, if you need." He said smiling and headed to the back room.

As soon as the door was shut she started making her way towards the exit, her hand was just on the door handle when he called out to her.

"Ms Jones here's the card." He said and as Chloe turned around she found him pointing a gun at her "If you try and leave I will shoot you." He said, so Chloe did what she had to and turned round to face him.

"I don't know what you're doing." Chloe said looking round trying to find a way out.

"Now Watchtower I think you do." He said smiling at her and walking closer.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied, knowing by now it was too late, he knew who she was.

"I was expecting you, well I though maybe Impulse would be here first, I mean he is normally first on the scene but this is perfect really, this will really hurt him." He rambled on.

Chloe was worried not only did he know her code name he also knew Bart's.

"Into the back office now." He said still pointing the gun at her as she slowly started to walk towards the office, she felt nervous when he started walking behind her and suddenly there was a hard blow to the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

She woke up and found herself tied to a table, his office looked more like a workshop, there were very advanced computers and technology on one side and on the other machines with complicated cogs and wheels while in the middle of the room near to her a big rectangular, coffin sized, box.

"Good you're awake, I didn't want you to miss a minute of this." He said again smiling widely at her.

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe mumbled, still feeling woozy from the knock to the head.

"To get back at Oliver Queen, Aka The Green Arrow, so to do that I need to get to all his team too I'm afraid." He said obviously not upset about it.

"What did he ever do to you?" Chloe asked, shocked that this guy actually knew about Oliver's alter ego.

"His family's company ran me out of business, destroying my family and I want him to know what that feels like." He said, his wide grin briefly disappearing.

"I still don't see how this affects me." Chloe said.

"You Chloe Sullivan aka Watch Tower are part of his team the Justice league. You grew up in Smallville, where due to the meteors that fell there spent your teenage years fighting the meteor infected with Clark Kent, your best friend and aka the red blue blur. I know in your early twenties you discovered your own meteor power which now is dormant. Since last year when your marriage fell apart you have officially become part of the Justice League. Anything I've missed?" He asked smirking.

"You sound crazy." Chloe said, pretty scared by the amount of information he actually knew.

"I am going to destroy Oliver's team and his life and then we will see who is crazy. Now I have a fun treat for you, I know all about your adventures back in Smallville and thought I would help you relive the old days when it was just you and Clark, I know your friendship has been on the rocks lately." He said picking up a syringe on the side.

Chloe struggled against her restraints but knew there wasn't much she could do; she was going to be in so much trouble when the guys found her, so cross that she'd gone in on her own.

This guy seemed to know a lot about her and the team which meant he was dangerous.

She felt a sharp sting in her neck and slowly she felt her whole body begin to become paralyzed, she could still see but she couldn't move her body or make any noise.

She saw him begin to undo the straps that were holding her down as he continued to talk at her.

"Now last time I recon you were only down there an hour at the most so lets see if your guys will get you quicker this time. I'm kind of thinking they won't though, as they probably don't even know your missing right now and I've taken off all of your tracking devices. I'm guessing by the time they find you it will be death by suffocation, but maybe if you're really lucky you'll just die of dehydration." He said still smiling widely.

As Chloe was picked up she began to panic as she saw herself being lowered into the wooden box and finally his plan for her sunk in, she was going to be buried alive.

If she could have moved even an inch she would have struggled with all of her life, anything then to be buried alive again. The first time had been horrific and she felt the panic rise in her as she heard him nailing the box shut.

She tried to take deep calming breaths but she couldn't because of the drug she'd been given. She felt her body move around inside the coffin as it felt like it was being wheeled somewhere.

The panic and lack of air started to get to her and she felt light head and before she passed out her last thoughts were of Oliver.

* * *

As she gained consciousness at first she thought she was dreaming, well having a nightmare, the sound she could hear had often haunted her in her nightmares before but as her memories came back to her she knew it was not a dream and once again she could hear the thud of earth as she was buried alive.

She tried to move but found what ever he had injected her with was still in effect. She needed a distraction so she did the only thing that lately had taken her mind off anything, thinking of Oliver.

She wasn't sure exactly when she developed feelings for him, as long as she had known him she had always thought he was good looking and charming, but after the separation was when his other traits had come to view. Nothing had actually happened between them but she couldn't help but run over their significant meets of the past few months to try and help quell her fear.

**She didn't know why she was still there, everyone else had left, not that she'd even known half of them, she guessed she just didn't want to leave her own birthday party before her actual birthday was over. **

**It was a good job she hadn't organised the party herself or she would have felt even more depressed by the fact everyone had left by 11.30 when all the free booze and food was gone. **

**She felt guilty for earlier expressing her negative feelings about her life to Oliver, he had bigger things to worry about then her feeling a bit down on her birthday.**

**She checked her watch again, and seeing that it was close to midnight she decided to grab her stuff and head off. **

**Her birthday hadn't been great but then she never really expected it to be. She hadn't seen Clark because he was too busy, she'd briefly seen Lois, her dad had been able to speak to her for five minutes on the phone and no word from Jimmy. **

**As soon as her thoughts turned to him she tried to distract herself, she was done with crying over it and the pain was still too fresh.**

**She was nearly at the door when unexpectedly Oliver came back in through them. **

"**Where is everyone?" He asked looking round surprised.**

**Chloe shrugged.**

"**Better places to be. How did the mission go?" Chloe asked, more interested in that then her pathetic party.**

"**Yeah it was fine, we got loads of files so Victor's going to be busy for a while." Oliver said chuckling slightly "You weren't going were you?"**

"**Well as much as I enjoy being at a party by myself I thought I'd head home." Chloe said, rolling her eyes at him.**

"**But it's still your birthday for another 3 minutes and you're not on your own you've got me." Oliver said giving her one of his winning smiles.**

"**And what are we going to do?" Chloe asked, intrigued by Oliver's up beat attitude.**

**He pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the side before disappearing for a second and when he returned music was playing again.**

"**We can dance." He said smiling again.**

"**I don't know Ollie." Chloe said hesitantly.**

"**Look Chloe I'm sorry about earlier, I was distracted by the up coming mission and I was an insensitive jerk." Oliver said obviously sincerely.**

"**It's fine, I shouldn't be whining about things so inconsequential." Chloe said shaking her head.**

"**No I was wrong, if anyone deserves to moan a little it's you especially on your birthday, I mean you just separated from your husband." Oliver said sadly.**

**Chloe shut her eyes at the last part of his sentence, the pain so strong, no one had actually said it out loud like that and she desperately wanted the tears to disappear from her eyes. She was a strong woman, she was above these stupid shows of emotion.**

**She took a deep breath to calm herself and then suddenly she was in Oliver's arms and they were dancing round the spacious dance floor.**

**It was a slow song and Chloe enjoyed the simple pleasure of dancing and being in someone's arms, it was a welcome distraction.**

"**It's all going to be ok." He said looking down at her, the intensity in his eyes surprising her.**

"**You promise." She asked her voice quiet and uncertain.**

"**Yes." And even though she knew he couldn't really promise that it comforted her a lot.**

**They had danced for another two hours until they were both exhausted and sat at the side of the room. **

"**Well thank you Oliver that was actually one of my best birthdays in a long while." Chloe said smiling at him.**

"**Really, I mean I know I'm an amazing dancer but surely this can be topped?" He asked sceptically.**

"**There's always been other important stuff going on, one I don't really remember because of weird Smallville stuff, but it's just another day of the year really." Chloe said shrugging she didn't want to bring the mood down.**

**Oliver nodded knowing when to leave something alone.**

"**Well I guess I better get back, get some sleep, Victor will want some help in the morning with those files." Oliver said wishing her a good night, kissing her on the cheek and heading for the door.**

**As he was about to leave Chloe called out to him.**

"**Oliver I want to join." Chloe said smiling widely at him.**

"**Join what?" Oliver asked genuinely confused.**

"**The team, I was to join the justice league. I want to be Watch Tower full time." Chloe said for the first time in a long while feeling completely sure about something. **

"**Chloe I would love for you to but are you sure, I mean you've just gone through a period of upheaval and I'm not so sure Clark would be that happy for you to join up." Oliver said, the idea was very appealing, but he knew she didn't have any powers any more and he didn't want to put her in danger.**

"**It doesn't matter what Clark says and am I sure, yes. I wouldn't put myself forwards if I wasn't. And about it not being a good time, its perfect, I have lots of spare time and a desire to work to hard to distract myself." Chloe pointed out, she was nervous though, there was a real possibility he wouldn't want her on the team, that she wouldn't be good enough.**

**Oliver took a minute to reply then extended his hand.**

"**Welcome to the team Watch Tower." He said grinning, he knew what a great addition to the team she would be.**

Chloe remembered how proud she had been to be accepted onto the team and tried in vain to hold onto that feeling as she heard the continuous sound of dirt being covered over her.

**She sat on the sofa with the thin blanket on her, knowing it wouldn't help with the inner coldness she was feeling , she was trying to read the book in her lap but she couldn't concentrate.**

**She had just killed Davis, poured agonising kryptonite solution all over him and to be honest she was still trying to convince herself it had been the right thing to do. **

**In her life her main priority always seemed to be Clark, at first because of her love for him but now over time that had changed into a kinship love and it was her knowledge that he could save people and so he needed people to protect him. **

**So from that pint of view she knew she had done the right thing, the monster inside Davis had been made to kill Clark at what ever cost and she couldn't let that happen. Also Davis had asked her to, said he wanted to end the suffering that was his life but despite all that she felt terrible. Clark had been over but like a lot of times lately he had been no help at all, had little comfort to offer her. **

**Chloe was brought out of her train of thought by a knock at the door, which surprised her, Clark and Lois didn't knock, Jimmy was avoiding her like the plague and Davis had been her only other visitor recently and it defiantly wasn't him. **

**She got up and slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Oliver on the other side.**

"**Can I come in?" Asked after a few seconds where Chloe just stood there. **

"**Yeah sorry." Chloe said standing back from the door to let him in "There's coffee in the pot if you want some." Chloe said going and sitting back on the sofa with the throw back over her.**

**Oliver surprised her by coming and sitting next to her.**

"**Look Ollie if this is work, I just can't not tonight, I mean unless it's some big emergency." Chloe said rubbing her face and getting her brain out of self pity mode and into thinking mode.**

"**No nothing work related, just came by to check on you it sounds like it's been a long day." He said resting a comforting hand on her arm.**

"**Yeah." Chloe said feeling herself sink into her own melancholy when she remembered Oliver's part in it all. "I'm sorry you had to bury him." Chloe said shivering slightly as she imagined him doing that.**

"**It's ok, I never really knew him, its part of my job." he said his face frowning "I'm surprised Clark isn't here." Oliver said looking round the flat again as if he might have missed the huge presence that was Clark.**

"**He was over earlier but he was being a bit..." Chloe paused not wanting to seem like bad friend even if she was annoyed with Clark at the moment.**

"**Self centred." Oliver said giving her a small smile when she looked over surprised.**

"**As great as Clark is, empathy and other people's feelings often take a back seat to his own." Oliver said knowingly.**

"**Wow you took the words right out of my mouth." Chloe said giving him a small smile then rubbed her face in frustration as she remembered their earlier conversation "He was too preoccupied worrying about what his life would have been like if he hadn't been found by the Kent's, upset by his burden of being destined to save people." Chloe said, unable to help the slight bitterness in her tone. **

"**Where as some people are forced into helping even when they don't have the powers." Oliver said and for the first time that evening Chloe felt slightly warmer as a feeling of recognition and understanding settled between them, they were in the same boat, they had no superpowers but through different events in their lives they too were now destined to help all they could.**

**Chloe was silent for a couple of minutes thinking over the events of the past few weeks, months even and couldn't help but bring up the thing that was frustrating her so much.**

"**The thing is I don't even know if these feelings I have for Davis, if they are my own or if they are all made up by Braniac. It's just so frustrating." Chloe said angrily balling her hands up into fists, she hated the thought that something else could control the way she was feeling.**

"**I guess you probably wont ever know." Oliver said honestly rubbing her leg comfortingly. **

"**I mean I know I didn't love Davis like I loved Jimmy but there were feelings and maybe they were more then friendly, which makes me a really bad person. Maybe I just fall for anyone with a pretty face." Chloe said sighing and wiping her damp eyes.**

"**If that was the case then I'm pretty sure you'd be in love with me by now." Oliver said trying to cheer her up slightly and was rewarded with a small chuckle from Chloe "You seem to mentioned your love for Jimmy in the past tense." Oliver asked tentatively.**

"**It just seems easier now, I didn't realise how hard it was all the lies and secrets and how much effort I actually put into the relationship. I still care for him a lot but at the moment it just doesn't seem like I have much time to dwell on it, that those feelings are even that important. Tonight I killed someone, which kind of puts everything else in my life on the backburner." Chloe said unable to stop the tear falling from her eyes.**

**Oliver pulled her gently over so he was sat next to him and her face buried in his neck as she let more tears escape.**

"**You did the right thing today, no matter what Clark says, sometimes everything isn't black and white and Clark is very lucky to have you as his sidekick." Oliver said gently stroking her hair.**

"**Then why do I still feel so awful about it all." Chloe asked her voice quiet.**

"**Because you are one of the good guys and believe it or not that you feel bad is a good thing, its when you can do things like this and feel ok that's when you have to worry." Oliver said holding Chloe tight.**

"**Thanks Ollie." Chloe said giving herself over to the comfort Oliver was so willingly giving her.**

That night Oliver had held her until she had fallen asleep and the next day she had woken up in her bed. She tried to keep hold of that feeling of warmth and security as the silence over came her, she didn't know how long she had been down in the ground but the darkness and the silence were driving her crazy.

She could keep herself calm as long as she distracted herself from the fact she was trapped in a box buried under ground.

**She didn't even look up as her front door to her apartment opened, it was probably Clark and at the moment with her keeping Davis in the basement of the Talon she had been avoiding seeing him as much as possible.**

"**Look I'm really busy at the moment." Chloe said as she continued to stir the pasta that was practically ready to serve. "Can I come see you at the Plant tomorrow?"**

"**Might be hard as I don't work there." Oliver's distorted voice called out.**

**Chloe quickly turned round at the sound of his voice and saw him stood in his full Green Arrow outfit, hood still up, sun glasses and voice distorter still on.**

"**I thought you were in Star City for another week." Chloe said smiling at him, she hadn't seen him since he had comforted her after she thought she had killed Davis and she was surprised at how great she felt to see him again.**

"**The deal was a cinch so I finished early and decided to head back here, check Clark wasn't in any more trouble. " Oliver said with his trademark cocky grin "Wow that's a lot of dinner you've made."**

**Chloe looked away guiltily knowing she would have to lie. She'd considered telling Ollie about Davis but she knew he'd make her stay away and that just wasn't possible, she kept Davis calm and he needed to stay calm so he wouldn't hurt Clark or anyone else.**

"**Well when I occasional get to cook, I make a big batch of stuff and freeze some so I still have sustenance to eat when it gets hectic around here, as it often does, it's something Martha taught me." Chloe said smiling at him, pleased at how quickly she had come up with the lie.**

"**Well does that mean there's enough for me to have some, I don't want to impose but I haven't had anything since breakfast." Oliver asked, turning off the voice distorter.**

**Chloe hesitated a second, Davis would be expecting her to come down very soon with his dinner but the thought of seeing Oliver for a bit longer was just too tempting.**

"**Sure take a seat." She said smiling as she started dishing up two plates when her phone started ringing she looked over and paled slightly when she saw it was Davis.**

" **Who's that?" Oliver asked from his place at the table.**

"**It's just Lois, I can leave it." Chloe said leaving her phone at the kitchen table as she grabbed the two plates and headed over to the table "Sunglasses and Hood off at the table, didn't you learn any manners at that fancy school of yours?" Chloe questioned rolling her eyes.**

**Oliver reluctantly pulled off the glasses and hood and Chloe gasped when she saw the gash high on his cheek.**

"**How did that happen?" She asked placing the plates on the table and moving to look at the cut closer.**

"**The perils of patrol, some of the baddies have knives." He said nonchalantly. **

"**Come on let me clean it up." She said grabbing his nice big warm hand, she couldn't help but think, as she dragged him to the kitchen area and made him sit down so she was only slightly higher then his face. She grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and grabbed the disinfectant.**

**She put one hand on the other side of his face to steady him and started dabbing at his cut, she couldn't help but admire how hansom his face still was, this close up.**

"**You really need to be more careful, you don't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." Chloe said concentrating on his cut so she wouldn't stare at his full pink lips.**

"**You think I have a pretty face." Oliver said smirking and wincing slightly as she dabbed at his cut harder.**

"**Well it is the only thing you have going for you." She teased.**

"**You mean apart from all the money and my heroic ways." He reminded her and she just rolled her eyes chuckling slightly. **

"**It's a shame I don't have my powers any more." she said as she gently pressed a plaster on his face, deliberately touching more of his face then necessary.**

"**Well I'm glad you don't I wouldn't want you messing up your beautiful face." Oliver said staring at her an intense look in his eyes and lifting his hand to rub her cheek where the cut was on his face.**

**Chloe felt her cheeks heat up and her breathing became more erratic as she saw Oliver slowly lean his face up to hers.**

**She closed her eyes and felt the soft feathery touch of his lips on hers, the kiss started off hesitantly but with in seconds the kiss was more purposeful and passionate. She was in heaven, Oliver was an amazing kisser.**

**It was only her phone starting to ring right next to her that caused her to jump back in surprise. She grabbed it quickly and frowned when she was it was Davis.**

"**I'm really sorry, its Lois again I should take this, you know what she's like." Chloe said, then felt guilty for a reason other then the lie, of course he knew what Lois was like they used to date and now here she was kissing him.**

"**Yeah that's fine" He said giving her a small smile but staying in his seat.**

"**It's probably going to take a while, so maybe you should go." Chloe said, she really didn't want him to but she knew that Davis started to panic if she didn't answer her phone and didn't see her for a couple of hours.**

"**Oh right yeah." Oliver said standing up looking slightly embarrassed "I'll just grab some takeaway, thanks for the first aid." He said indicating his cut as he grabbed his sunglasses.**

"**I'm really sorry." Chloe said.**

"**It's fine really, I'll be back though another night." He said smiling at her.**

"**Good." Chloe said smiling back at him and then he was gone and she had to return to reality where she was harbouring a murderous alien to keep everyone else safe.**

* * *

Oliver hadn't actually seen Chloe since the day Doomsday had been buried underground, but she normally emailed him every lunch time and today she hadn't.

He had been ignoring her, to be honest he was hurt that she had taken off with Davis on the run and now he hadn't wanted to stick around and watch her choose Jimmy or Davis.

His replies to her daily emails were normally brief but that didn't mean that her emails weren't his favourite part of lunch time. All afternoon he had been trying to concentrate on his work but he had a bad feeling in his gut and so at the end of his day he had decided to ring her and the feeling of dread had intensified as her phone went straight to voice mail.

So that's why he was ringing on the door to the Watchtower, The penthouse apartment Oliver had given Jimmy the money for as a wedding present for Chloe as a way to try and quell the guilt he was feeling over his attraction to Chloe.

He knew there was a hidden camera above the door so he wasn't surprised when he was buzzed right in.

As he walked in he saw Jimmy on a desk in the corner cleaning his camera and Davis standing by what looked like some job applications.

"Is Chloe here?" He asked noticing the absence behind a big spread of computers which he presumed was her desk.

"No she's been out all day." Jimmy said smiling and walking over to him, Jimmy was always happy to see Oliver the guy who had helped him out in many situations over the past few months.

"Any idea where she went?" He asked, not calmed at all by their lack of worry.

"No she was out before we were both up and she didn't say where." Davis said "Is there a reason we should be worried?"

"Well has she been going out a lot lately, out all day with out telling anyone?" Oliver asked.

"Well no she's usually on her computer for a large part of the day, looking for Lois or looking into that prostitute killer." Jimmy said and at that Oliver's dread doubled, he remembered yesterday in her email Chloe had mentioned some leads she had on the case.

With out hesitating he pulled out his phone calling Clark to check if he'd seen Chloe which he hadn't and Victor.

"So you think something's up?" Davis asked his face becoming serious.

"I just want to be sure." Oliver said and they all felt a rush of air as Clark came into the apartment.

"I checked the farm and the Talon and she's not there." Clark said using his x-ray vision to scan the apartment in case she was somewhere they hadn't looked.

"Look guys maybe you're over reacting, Chloe's entitled to her own space." Jimmy said, having been reprimanded by Chloe just earlier that week for crowding her.

"Victors going to text me with her tracer locations." Oliver said ignoring Jimmy's comment.

"What you have tracers on her, isn't that invasion of privacy." Jimmy demanded.

"Look if she didn't like them she could shut them off. All the team have them not just her." Oliver growled out and then looked down at his phone as it beeped "ok he's sent me 6 locations, Clark I suggest you head to the first five and I'll head to the sixth which is closest, it's just on the outskirts of Metropolis." Oliver said and Clark nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm coming." Davis said stepping forwards.

"Yeah me too." Jimmy said.

"You two will just slow me down; I'm going on my motorbike." Oliver argued back, he was worried about Chloe and didn't need these two clowns hindering him.

"I'm her husband you can't stop me from going to find her." Jimmy argued back.

"Ex-husband remember you divorced her." Oliver said angrily.

"Look guys this isn't helping, we should take the van if we find Chloe she might be hurt and won't be able to ride on the motorbike and if we come at least you have back up." Davis said evenly.

"That sounds like a good plan." Clark said giving Oliver a firm look.

"Ok lets go, if you find her call." Oliver said, glad he always kept a spare Green Arrow outfit in the justice league van.

He changed in the back while Davis drove and he tried to stay calm images of the dead prostitutes running through his head and hoping that wasn't how they would find Chloe.

It only took them ten minutes to find the place, it had actually been a good thing having Davis drive the truck, he was good at getting round quickly in a large vehicle after driving an ambulance.

They got out of the van at the location and found themselves at what looked like an abandoned construction site, a few walls of a building had been put up but it looked like it hadn't been developed further in weeks.

"Chloe." Oliver shouted, scanning the area with his sunglasses trying to pick up on any heat sources but coming up blank when he felt a whoosh of air by him.

"The other sites were dudes, her phone and other things had been planted there." Clark said as he narrowed his eyes to scan the area, before he gasped.

"What is it?" Oliver asked dread filling him.

"She's buried under ground." Clark said moving to the spot above her and immediately digging into the ground to reach her.

With in second he had dragged the coffin out of the ground and as the four guys stood at the edge of it Clark flung off the lid.

She inhaled deeply and stared for a second at the guys before flinging herself into the arms of Oliver.

* * *

**The final part should be up later this week, I really hope you all enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

So final, I didnt really get much feed back so thank you to Katie and Hopelessly Pessimistic for their reviews they meant a lot. I have plans and ideas for more Chloe/Oliver stories but if this isnt very good I need to know so can make improvments, or a rating out of 10 would also be useful.

Also a quick note on the last episode Pandora, so dont read if you didnt watch it, I think it was a bit stupid when Tess died and Oliver was really upset and then Chloe died and he didnt seem to care that much, stupid writers.

* * *

Chloe slowly felt the sensation coming back to her body as she lay in the coffin and as it did her frantic mind took over her body, she struggled and shouted and beat her fists against all the sides of the coffin trying to get out until her hands were bloody and her arms ached.

She screamed louder causing her throat to burn and tears of frustration and fear ran freely down her face as she lay still again, the logical part of her mind, kicking in, knowing she needed to try and conserve as much oxygen as she could.

She lay there some more not knowing how much time was passing as she seemed to dip in and out of consciousness and as each minute passed her hope of being discovered grew less and less. The panic coming in waves as reality came and went of her situation.

As time went on she began to feel light headed and at first when she heard the scraping nosy she thought she imagine it until she suddenly felt the box she was in travel quickly upwards and the lid being ripped off. She gulped the new air down greedily and gazed at her four rescuers for a second before she dived into Oliver's arms and luckily with his quick reflexes he caught her.

As soon as she was safe in his arms she began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Ollie, I'm sorry." She cried raspilyinto his shoulder, Oliver felt his heart break as she sobbed brokenly into his shoulder. The relief that flowed through him at finding her alive was immense.

If she'd been in her right mind she never would have clung to Oliver like that in front of Jimmy and Davis but her mind and body were still in panic mode and the only thing keeping Chloe from completely breaking down was being in Oliver's strong safe arms and having his scent around her comfort her.

"Who did this?" Oliver asked gently, he knew she was in a fragile state but he needed to catch this person as quickly as possible to make sure he never hurt her again.

"The guy, he owns the factory, you bought it out, he knows all about us, all about the team and Clark and what we can do." Chloe gasped out the tears still rolling down her face, she was trying to pull it together but she still felt like she couldn't breath even though Oliver was rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her back.

"Which factory?" Oliver asked holding her tightly he could feel her shiver and was glad there were blankets in the van, as in his Green Arrow gear he had nothing to offer her to wear. At the moment having her close to him was the only thing keeping him calm, he was so angry someone had tried to hurt Chloe.

"It's on my computer the last page on internet history." Chloe said her voice gravely, her head still buried in Oliver's neck.

"OkClark go bring it up and send it to Victor to get all the information on it he can. We'll head back to the Watchtower and get Chloe looked at by a doctor." Oliver said as he shifted Chloe so he was carrying her bridal style as he could feelthere was no way Chloe was going to let go of him, he knew it was stupid at a time like this but he couldn't help but feel special the fact that she wanted him to comfort her.

"Yeah I'm on it. Look after her." Clark said indicating Chloe and then zipped off.

"I can check her over." Davis said stepping forwards.

"You don't haveany equipment, it's best we just get my doctor to do it." Oliver said as they all made there way to the van, Oliver could feel Jimmy giving him confused looks but he couldn't concentrate on that now, all he cared about was making sure Chloe was ok.

Oliver climbed into the back of the van and sat with Chloe still on his lap, she wasn't sobbing any more but she was still shaking and he grabbed a blanket from under the seat and wrapped it round her best he could.

She felt herself being carried to a vehicle and was conscious of it moving but she didn't remover her arms from around Oliver's neck, it didn't matter that her wrist was killing and her head was pounding, Oliver would keep her safe, the feel of him underneath her reminding her this was real and not a hallucination.

He noticed her bruised and battered hands and arms and that she had destroyed her normally neat nail, presumably trying to get out of the coffin and the thought made him queasy. She was a lot paler then normal she had never looked so fragile, her normal calm composure was gone, replaced by fear.

He kept whispering repeating over and over again in her ear that it was all going to be okbecause it's all the comfort he could think to give her. From the other side of the van Jimmy also kept giving assurances that it would all be ok but he wasn't sure if Chloe could hear him or not.

* * *

Before she knew it she was being placed on her bed in her bedroom in the Watch Tower and for the first time since she had been found she undid her grip of Oliver and let herself be set on the bed.

It's going to be ok she repeated the words Oliver had used and took deep breaths, the panic in her had subsided but she still felt disorientated and not all together there. She was only vaguely aware as Dr Emil entered the room and got the others to leave as he examined her.

She followed all his instructions as he made her lift various limbs so he could examine and bandage them but she wasn't really paying him her full attention, everything felt far off and some how unattached to her. It was his sudden mention of sedatives that snapped her out of her dazed state.

"I'm not taking any sedatives." Chloe said getting off the bed quickly.

"Chloe you've been through a traumatic experience this will help you relax and sleep." Dr Emil explained patiently.

There was no way Chloe was going to let him, she had to help put this crazy guy in jail before he couldn't hurt any of the other Justice League guys, also the thought of being sedated again, unable to defend herself was out of the question. The thought of being that powerless again made her visibly shiver.

"Look thanks for patching me up doctor but I have work to do." Chloe said before exiting her bedroom and making it down to the main room where the four guys stood up as she entered, all looking surprised.

"Chloe should you be up?" Jimmy asked.

"Miss Sullivan has some minor cuts and bruises but nothing serious. I suggested giving her a sedative but she refused." Dr Emil said coming up behind Chloe.

"Maybe you should go have a rest, you're not in the right mind set." Clark said coming and laying a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder, which Chloe promptly shrugged off, she didn't need Clark patronising her.

"I'm fine. So perhaps earlier I was in shock, but now I am fine, look walking and talking all on my own. We have work to do and me lying in bed isn't going to help." Chloe said passionately, she was stubborn and knew there was nothing they could say that would change her mind.

"I really think the best thing right now is for you to rest." Dr Emil asserted.

Chloe frowned and looked to Oliver, their leader, for the condemning he was sure to utter.

"If Chloe says she's ok then she's okand it's true we need her help on this one. Thanks for coming Doctor." Oliver said firmly, to be honest he didnt want Chloe out of his sight.

Dr Emil stood still for a second before nodding his confirmation.

"Okay, I'll be on standby if you need me. Remember to change the bandages on your hands regularly Miss Sullivan." He said before leaving.

"Right Oliver you need to contact Victor and get him to get locations for all JS members." Oliver nodded and walked out on to the balcony to make the important call.

"Clark I need you to get the locations of everyone off Oliver and go see everyone and explain the situation and tell them they all need to check in with us every half an hour." Chloe said addressing Clark, being in charge of everything made her feel stronger and it defiantly distracted her which she needed.

"Yes. Are you sure you're are ok?" Clark asked his face creasing in concern.

"Clark we've got work to do." Chloe said and she meant it, as long as didn't think about what happened it would all be fine, she could live with denial.

Clark walked off to Oliver and Chloe found Davis and Jimmy is front on her.

"So what do you want us to do?" Davis asked.

Chloe took in a deep breath.

"Nothing, this is JS business so it would be best if you just kept out of the way." Chloe said, she knew it was blunt and a bit harsh but at the moment she couldn't deal with being polite and thinking of other people's feelings.

She saw Davis face fall.

"Yeah sure, I'll just be in my room, but give me a call if you need anything." He said giving her a small smile and heading upstairs.

"I just want to help." Jimmy repeated looking cross.

"Well I promise if we need someone to take some blurry photo's I'll call you but at the moment I don't need a photographer." Chloe said her tone cutting and Jimmy just stared at her slightly in shock.

"I can do more then that." Jimmy said.

"No Jimmy at the moment all you'd be doing is getting in the way, if I thought you'd be useful I'd have asked for your help." She said, hoping he would just go away.

Jimmy looked shocked.

"This is about us isn't it, this is your way of trying to drop me like you've been trying to do for weeks." Jimmy said.

"I don't have time to talk about us now." Chloe said and attempted to walk past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her, making Chloe flinch slightly.

"Well I want to talk about it now, I don't want you to keep stringing me along." Jimmy said angrily.

"Fine." Chloe said pulling her arm out of his grip "You're right we are over and we have been ever since you walked out on me at the hospital when you got discharged. You divorced me and since then I've moved on. It's not enough that you know about Clark, I just think we were never going to work." Chloe said firmly, she could have dressed it up a lot nicer and if they'd had this conversation at any other time she would have but right now she just couldn't deal with his feelings as well as her own.

"So who exactly have you moved on to then? It's Davis isn't it, that's why you ran off with him." Jimmy said moodily.

Chloe wanted to explode she was sick of having to explain to people why she left with Davis.

"No I just mean that I have moved on with my life not with anyone specifically." Chloe said and she couldn't help as her eyes flickered over to the balcony where Oliver was, to be honest she was telling the truth she may have feelings for Oliver but apart from today he hadn't even been speaking to her.

Jimmy unfortunately caught her look.

"Say what you like but this is my place, I wont be kick out you'll have to work around me." He said stubbornly.

Chloe just turned from him glad to see Oliver and Clark coming back from the balcony.

"We're going to move to the Clock Tower it'll be easier to work from there. Have you got the locations?" Chloe questioned the two men ignoring Jimmy who was stood only a bit behind her.

"Yeah I'm going to go see everyone now and then I'll meet you there." Clark said and then zoomed off.

"Ok I'm just going to grab some stuff and we'll head off Oliver." She said and he nodded.

As soon as Chloe had gone Jimmy turned to Oliver, he had seen the look if only brief that Chloe had sent in Oliver's direction earlier and the fact she had clung to Oliver also now was a dead give away at where her feelings had transferred and he couldn't help the deep jealousy he felt in the pit of his stomach that maybe he had lost her.

"You know she's obviously not ok." Jimmy said to Oliver.

"Well she just went through a traumatic experience I wouldn't expect her to be 100%." Oliver said back, obviously he was worried about her but at the moment having her in his sight was the only thing that would keep his mind at rest that she wasn't in any more physical danger.

"And it's all your fault, this guy is after you and once again Chloe gets caught in the middle. You know she's been buried alive before. You caused her to relive one of her worst life moments and that's saying a lot considering what she'd been through." Jimmy said angrily, he wanted to hurt Oliver and he wanted him to realise that all he would do is put Chloe in more danger.

"I know that but Chloe's a big girl a lot of the time she does what she wants." Oliver gritted out, Jimmy had hit him hard and the guilt formed a hard lump in his stomach.

"Well just try and keep her safe until she returns to me again tonight and just like I've been comforting her every night since Lois has been missing." Jimmy lied, enjoying the look that passed over Oliver's face. In reality Chloe had been very closed off with him since they'd all been living in the Watch Tower but he knew if he could just get Oliver out of the picture then Chloe would be his again.

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe." Oliver said before walking away from Jimmy before he punched him in the face, now as well as guilt, jealousy was added to the mix of emotions he was feeling. His worst fears were confirmed while he'd been avoiding her she'd been seeking comfort in another mans arms.

* * *

Chloe gathered some things from her room when she bumped into Davis in the hall.

"Chloe you don't think I should go to jail do you, for the people I've murdered?" He asked his face pensive.

"No." Chloe answered, Davis was a grey area and his behaviour since being rid of Doomsday had convinced Chloe of the pure good inside him, she'd never been in the same situation as him how could she judge him.

"Ok, well then I think it's time I moved on. I want a new identity, I want to start my life again. Be a paramedic somewhere else, help people again." Davis said.

"Yeah sure I can do that." Chloe nodded, this was the best way it could go for him and she wanted to help him start a new life.

Davis started walking back to his room but Chloe stopped him.

"Even when you've moved, to where ever you like, you can still call me, I mean you've always been my friend and that wont change." Chloe said, it had always been true her being his friend, even if sometimes he thought it was more, it had always been what she would do for any friend.

"Thanks."

* * *

She didn't even notice on the ride over to his, she was too preoccupied with her very long day or at least not thinking about it, but it became obvious when she got to his flat, the Clock Tower, that he was cross at her.

He didn't help her dismount his motorbike, he didn't talk to her the whole lift ride up to the penthouse and he did not look happy.

"Tell me what happened earlier, tell me exactly what happened?" he asked, his face serious no way for her to squirm out of it.

So she told him about her early morning trip and her alibi. How she'd feel weirded out by the guy, giving Oliver a full description of how she had been caught. She told him all the reasons he'd given for doing this and his hate for Oliver and how she had been paralysed with an injection to the neck. Final she briefly told he she had been trapped in the coffin and then how they had found her.

Oliver just felt more and more sick as she told the story and the reality of how long she'd been trapped in the coffin, she'd got there early in the morning and couldn't have been knocked out for that long and they hadn't found her until at least 8pm meaning she had probably been buried for at least 12 hours.

He just snapped he couldn't help it.

"What the hell do you think you were doing going off on a mission on your own. Did you not stop and think, tell anyone where you were going. You are part of a team." Oliver shouted at her as he paced in front of her.

"I'm sorry Oliver." Chloe said, feeling tears come to her eyes at the pain of Oliver shouting at her, normally she could give as good as she got but not today.

"Well sorry isn't good enough, if you can't do things properly then you can't do things at all, you're off this case you may as well go back to Jimmy. In fact you're just off the team." He ranted at her.

Chloe just stared at him in shock, had he actually just fired her from the job he knew she loved.

"Oliver." Chloe started to say but he interrupted her.

"No, today you were reckless and I can't have that on my team. When Clark gets here tell him to take you home to Jimmy." Oliver said and turned and left not leaving her room to say anything, he knew he was being hypercritical as he often was reckless but the thought of her being hurt scared him so much he couldn't have her risk herself and as much as he hated it she loved Jimmy and so he wanted her to be safe with her.

Chloe stood there in complete shock, she almost couldn't believe it, if she'd known what today would be like she would have just stayed in bed but she couldn't undo things and now Oliver's safety came to mind, he had just stormed off, obviously to end this mess on his own.

Clark's arrival at the Clock Tower couldn't have been sooner as Chloe explained what had happened and where Oliver had gone but she only felt slightly better when Clark had zoomed off to help.

She went and sat on Oliver's sofa there was no way she was going back to the Watch Tower not until she knew Oliver was safe, also she'd just told Jimmy that she didn't love him any more and that he wasn't useful so there was no way she was going back there.

The days events suddenly hit her and before she knew it she was sobbing into one of Oliver's cushions and it wasn't long before she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Oliver knew he shouldn't have just barged in but with Clark arriving just minutes later it had not taken long for them to tie the guy up, collect enough evidence to prove he had killed the prostitutes before getting Clark to drop him off at the police station. For a guy who had been able to get so much information about them his lack of information about Clark's weakness of kryptonite seemed idiotic.

It was very late and he just wanted to get some sleep so he was very surprised when he entered the Clock Tower to find Chloe asleep on his sofa. He would have thought she would have run back to Jimmy's comforting arms, not that he was complaining.

He just stood there for a while watching her sleep, even though he had known her for a couple of years now he had never actually seen her sleep before. So now as he watched her he didn't know if her slightly fitful sleep was normal or a product of her scare earlier. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and gently stroked her hair seeing if it would settle her.

He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, her normally serious and thoughtful face was more relaxed in sleep and he knew he needed to stop before he fell for her deeper then he already had.

He gently bent down and picked her up and for a second let himself enjoy the sensation of the ease in which her head lay against his chest.

He slowly carried her into the guest bedroom and tucked her tightly into bed with out her waking and he couldn't resist kissing her forehead before he left the room and headed for the shower.

He took a long hot shower hoping to wash away all the anger and frustration of the day and he changed into his pyjamas but he couldn't sleep, he lay tossing and turning even though the hour was late.

Finally he decided to get up and check on Chloe, hoping that seeing her sleeping would put him at ease and let him sleep. He quietly opened her door and felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when he saw the bed empty.

Trying to calm himself he rushed to the kitchen, which was empty and the bathroom, which was also empty and he was just scanning the living room when he noticed how cold it was and when his eyes travelled to the balcony he saw a small shape huddled in the dark on the balcony.

He stepped out and shivered slightly, it wasn't exactly a warm night, he was glad Chloe had brought a blanket out with her to keep warm.

He wasn't even sure she was aware of him until she spoke up.

"Room for one more." She said opening her arms to show there was space next to her under the blanket.

Chloe had woken up panicked from a nightmare where she was buried under ground to find herself in a strange room being smoother by the too tight blankets. She felt too claustrophobic in there so she had come outside to the balcony which had made her feel a little better, being able to see the sky above her had relaxed her slightly.

Oliver sat down next to her and wrapped half the offered blanket round him so they were sat side by side.

"So you didn't go back to Jimmy's then?" Oliver asked.

Chloe laughed humorlessly.

"Well it may have been a bit awkward considering I told him earlier that I didn't want to date him again, oh and then I patronised him by saying there was nothing he could do to help unless we needed someone to take blurry pictures." Chloe said and Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

He'd been expecting the worst and the idea that Chloe wasn't interested in Jimmy any more cheered him up more then he could have expected. No wonder Jimmy had been pissed just before they left the Watchtower.

"Davis might be worried about you." Oliver said.

"I think he'll probably be more preoccupied with the thought of the new life he wanted me to set up for him. I think he's realised we are just going to be friends." Chloe said.

"I can see how he could get the wrong impression, you ran away with him, most people wouldn't do that for their friends." Oliver said, finally talking about the thing that he had been wondering about since she left with Davis.

"Well Davis doesn't really know me that well I can understand why he might be confused, I would expect one of my older friends to know though." Chloe said pointedly.

"Ouch." Oliver said, he was hurt by that but at the same time he knew he had hurt Chloe, he had pretty much been ignoring her since she had run away so he knew he should be honest with her.

"I was just so angry and scared when you left, it felt like you had chosen him. It hurt that you didn't trust me." Oliver admitted putting his head in his hands.

Chloe hugged his arm in hers.

"I wanted to tell you but I knew you would have kept me away from him and I was the only thing that helped. I couldn't not help." Chloe said and Oliver turned to look at her.

"I know and it drives me crazy, you going in head first not asking for help." Oliver said the agitation clear in his voice.

"And it always works out, like it did with Davis and like it did today, the guy has been handed in to the police and everyone's happy and safe again." Chloe said giving him a small smile hoping to clear some of the stress on his face.

"Do you think today was the best possible outcome?" Oliver asked still frowning.

The smile felt from Chloe's face and she looked away from him.

"Well you can never really know what the best possible out come will be but yeah, I guess it was, no one died and all my hero's are ok." Chloe said.

Oliver's hand cupped Chloe's cheek gently and guided her face so she was looking at him again.

"What about my favourite hero, I don't think she's ok." He said gently stroking her cheek, he could see the pain flash over her face and he could see her struggle to bury her pain.

A single tear rolled down her face.

"If you tell me everything's going to be ok I'll believe you. Do you know what I used to try and stay calm earlier, I thought of you and some of our times together." She said giving him a bitter sweet smile.

"I'm glad I could help." He said stroking her hair "Maybe this will help too." He said and slowly lower his lips to hers and after hesitating for a second he kissed her.

He had expected her to respond gently but after her day her need for him was strong and she passionately attacked his lips, desperate to hold on to the feelings she thought she'd never have again. As she lost her self in the kiss she couldn't help the tears that poured down her cheeks and Oliver broke away and pulled her into his arms and held her while she sobbed.

He held her for a while until the crying stopped and he felt her breathing ease up as she started to drift off.

"We should head inside, you can sleep in my room it's bigger." He said standing as Chloe sleepily complied.

They walked to his room in silence and Chloe climbed into the bed, to be honest she was exhausted but still at the back of her mind she felt uneasy.

"I'll just be down the hall." He said before bending and kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

It only took her a minute before she jumped out of bed.

"Oliver." She called and she was shocked to see the door open immediately.

"Were you just waiting outside the door?" She asked, bemused.

"Well how else was I going to hear you when you asked me to come back into the bed." He said a small smirk on his face.

"How presumptuous of you." Chloe snarked back, her fear and unease momentarily forgotten by her slight out rage and her worry of seeming weak.

"Well if you don't want me to stay it's fine, night beautiful." Oliver said and once again closed the door leaving Chloe frozen to the spot unsure what to do next.

Before she could even make another decision or move he was back in the room.

"How about I need to sleep in here tonight because if I wake up I need to know you are safe." He said and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well I wouldn't want you to worry." She said climbing back into bed and Oliver slid in next to her.

Chloe lay on her side of the bed feeling slightly awkward and tense, did she need to say any more when suddenly she felt her self being pulled into Oliver's side and against his body and she found she could finally relax.

His arm was rested round her waist and her hand was draped across his chest and she couldn't help but noticed how natural it was and how safe she felt.

"It's all going to be ok." He said and with that she finally drifted off into a undisturbed sleep.

* * *

3 months later ...

He returned from patrol to the Clock Tower and wasn't surprised to find her out on the balcony asleep. Nine time out of ten he would leave for patrol with her in bed and when he returned she would be sleeping on the balcony.

It happened a lot less if he didn't have to leave for patrol but she refused to let innocent people suffered because, as she put it, she occasionally had a nightmare.

In reality it was a lot of nightmares and even though she'd been to talk to a specialist it wasn't doing much and Oliver was ready for some drastic measures to help her.

He knew that it wasn't just being buried underground again that had affected her, she was now in a relationship with Oliver which he hoped was helping and Lois had returned apparently unharmed but things had been different in bad ways too.

Chloe hardly saw Lois and Clark now, Lois with her growing obsession with the red blue blur and her growing attraction to Clark didn't really have time for Chloe and with Clark deciding to continue his training with Jor-el the only person he was seeing on a regular basis was the person he couldn't stay away from, Lois.

He was more and more resorting to Lois as his sidekick and Oliver knew that it hurt Chloe that she could be so easily pushed aside by people who she thought of as the most important in her life.

Jimmy after his initially annoyance that he had not been able to stop Chloe and Oliver getting together was now taking every possible opportunity to tell Chloe how Oliver would leave her the next time someone pretty enough came along, much to Oliver's anger. Chloe said it didn't bother her but he knew that sometimes it brought to the surface her insecurities that she would always be over looked.

He watched her sleep for a few seconds before waking her up. At first when he had found her asleep on the balcony he would carefully move her back to their bedroom but he found that if she woke up again and found herself back inside she would freak out and it had taken him much comforting to get her to calm down again.

So now he always woke her up, he bent down and kissed her forehead before cupping her cheek and stroking her face. He saw her begin to stir and he kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips which as he pulled away were smiling as she looked up at him sleepily.

"How was patrol?" She asked moving into sitting position and pulling her blanket closer around her.

"Another quiet night, Clark must be doing a good job." Oliver said sitting down next to Chloe.

"Great." Chloe said, the sadness evident, neither of them could understand how he could just drop her friendship so easily and it angered Oliver that it may help support some of her insecurities.

"So I was thinking we should move to a bigger place." Oliver said, he felt part of Chloe's sleeping problem was the size of his bedroom here, it was quite spacious but it had quite a low ceiling.

Chloe chuckled.

"If you want an excuse to buy more property, go for it. You are a billionaire and can afford it." Chloe said.

"Actually it's a place I already own, its bigger, has a large garden, a large room that would be perfect for someone's own Watch Tower." Oliver said.

"I didn't know you owned a property like that in Metropolis." Chloe said a slightly frown on her face.

"That's because I was more thinking of the Queen mansion in Star city." He said knowing with Chloe it was best to get straight to the point.

"Wow, you want me to move into you're family mansion in Star City, we've only been dating for three months." Chloe said as she stood up, this idea had come out of the blue for her.

"It feels like longer and I mean that in a good way. It just feels right with you and I think a change of scenery would really help plus most of the team live along the west coast." He said also standing up and taking her hands in his.

"I'm trying to think of reason's to stay here but there doesn't actually seem like there are any." Chloe said a frown on her face.

"It would serve them right, they take you for granted." Oliver said seriously and for the first time in a long time the initially crazy suggestion actually sounded right.

"Wow I'm moving to Star City." Chloe said staring up at Oliver with a bright smile, which Oliver returned, glad to see she was so taken with the idea.

"Well Watch Tower we should celebrate then, let me get out of my patrol gear and I'll meet you in the bedroom." He said stroking her cheek, amazed that he'd actually managed to grab such an incredible woman.

"Well that's a shame because Watch Tower has a bit of a thing for leather and hooded hero's." Chloe said her eyes shining brightly with lust as she ran her hand up and down his leather covered chest.

"Well Watch Tower is the boss so what she wants she gets." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her into his arms as she tightened her legs round him as he carried her to the bedroom and he kissed her passionately.

Chloe knew moving to Star City would not solve her problems but she also knew she loved Oliver Queen and the thought of starting a new life with him was something she could not refuse.

The End


End file.
